Oh, Remus!
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Oh, Remus! Edmund will never let Peter forget about this one.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Oh, Remus! Edmund will never let Peter forget about this one.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and immediately follows chapter 16 of my story _ALitD: Veiled and my story Of Dinners and Puppies_. It will make more sense if you've read those first. Enjoy!

**Oh, Remus!**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"They're just doing what they've been told, Philip."

Alpha was defending us to the Horse again. I didn't know why he didn't just nip him on the nose and be done with it. Then Philip would understand that Alpha was in charge of our pack, not him. Well, maybe he would. Grass-eaters are strange. They don't even live in proper packs.

Philip snorted. His ears flattened but it wasn't in submission. "They were told to protect you. I do not see how much protection can be done if they keep wandering off."

"We're patrolling!"

Alpha gave me a look but he didn't growl at me this time. Philip snorted again. King Peter barked in amusement. Then Alpha beckoned for me to come closer. I grinned, nearly wriggling in my excitement. And Romulus was still checking the perimeter, that made it worth having to walk right between the grass-eaters. "Remus, I'm curious, have you been asking my brother a lot of questions?"

"Yes." I paused remembering how mad the Tigers got and ducked my head slightly, giving my tail a tentative wag. "But, I don't always ask polite questions. On accident."

Philip snorted again and King Peter's grass-eater kept looking at me like she wanted to kick me (but that was because she was dumb and didn't know any better, poor grass-eater). But, Alpha pulled his lips up. I like his smile better than King Peter's because it's more Wolf than showing his teeth all the time. Alpha smelled amused. "What sort of questions?"

"Ed," King Peter growled. I looked up at him and his face was red. I think it's because Sons of Adam don't have proper fur, but Romulus thinks it's because they like to burn perfectly good meat. On purpose too.

Alpha smelled even more amused as he nodded to me. I took a deep breath. "Well, I asked if King Peter's Thalia was having puppies."

"Why did you ask that, Remus?"

"Because Uncle wouldn't leave the den when he smelled Aunt was going to have puppies. Can't you smell when there are going to be puppies?"

King Peter made a low sound, like someone yanked on his scruff while he was in the middle of barking. It's very distracting when someone does that. Alpha's smirk grew, showing just a hint of teeth. He looked like he was having a good hunt. But, I wasn't sure what he was hunting. "Well, no, we can't. The ladies have to tell us when they're going to have puppies, I mean, babies."

I almost told him how strange that was, but then I remembered what Papa and Mama always said about not reminding Sons of Adam that their noses are crippled. "Oh. I asked if King Peter and his Thalia were mating because King Peter was missing his fur." I let my tail fall almost between my hind legs as King Peter turned redder but Alpha still smelled happy and amused. "I forgot it's not polite to ask. On accident. Bast was really mad at me and Babur carried me out of the room by my scruff like I was a puppy."

Philip snorted again. "You are a puppy."

"I am not!" I bared my teeth at him. "I'm two now!"

"You are still a juvenile and irresponsible, not to mention rude and insubordinate and-"

"That's enough, Philip." Alpha put a touch of growl in his voice and the grass-eater stopped talking. I still think it would have been better if Alpha had nipped his nose.

King Peter was glaring but at Alpha, not Philip. I wasn't sure why. They're Alphas together and sometimes they play-fight when not in training but they don't fight for dominance. "Not another word."

Alpha grinned, baring his teeth completely. But, if his tongue wasn't abnormally short, I was sure it'd be lolling out in a proper happy smile. "Why ever not, brother mine? This conversation has been most enlightening. Are you saying there's more to it than what I've heard?"

"Oh! I asked why King Peter was grooming Thalia's neck without using his tongue." Turning to King Peter, I asked him the question I had wanted to ask the last time. "How come you don't know how to groom your mate properly?"

Alpha rocked in the saddle as he barked then howled. King Peter was very red and glaring at Alpha again. He never answered my question.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
